


The Scent of Jiktaan

by dark_lord_cuddleslut



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Friendship, Kneeling, Love, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Old Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Scarif, Stripping, leaving marks, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_lord_cuddleslut/pseuds/dark_lord_cuddleslut
Summary: After a night of drinking with friends, Baze gets brave, and Chirrut gets on his knees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who requested a ficlet involving one or the other or both of Baze and Chirrut. This turned out to be a bit longer than I originally planned. I hope you like it, gods know I had a wonderful time writing it!

“I think it’s past time I get my husband to bed.” Baze’s proclamation was met with whoops and crude comments from the crew, who were each in various stages of drunkenness. Except, of course, for Kay, who was vocally calculating the odds of who would pass out first, and who was likeliest to require medical attention. Chirrut had a bottle tipped back. He shook his head as he continued to finish whatever rotgut Cassian had procured.

“Baa~aaze! We’re barely getting started!”

“HAH! That was your--” Baze reached out and tapped the tops of the empty bottles sitting in front of Chirrut. “--fifth?”

Indeed, Chirrut’s cheeks and nose were flushed as he grinned back. “I don’t see any.”

Baze, long-suffering, sighed, but couldn’t help a smile. “You are the worst.” He scooted his chair back and rounded the table to Chirrut’s side. He leaned down to bring his face close to the monk’s ear. “I’m going to make you beg,” he whispered.

Chirrut’s eyes widened and he set his last empty bottle down on the table. He faked a yawn. “Yeah, it’s been a long night, you guys win, I’m tired, and a little tipsy, and I should probably get some rest, because I’m tired, because I’ve been drinking…” He stammered, mostly coherent. “And I’m tired! Goodnight!” He waved, the color returning to his face after Baze’s whisper. He was abruptly scooped up and carried off. “I can walk, you know!”

“I seriously doubt that.” Chirrut was wiggling in Baze’s arms, unable to keep still, peppering him with kisses one moment, and flailing like an octopus out of water the next. They did not make it to their room before hands started to wander and lips were wet, still able to hear clinking bottles and laughter.

***

“Kay…” Cassian started, “I know what you’re about to say, and don’t.”

“How could you possibly-”

“What was he going to say?” Bodhi chimed in.

Cassian pointed at K2-SO. “Your two favorite things are situational analysis and opening your big mouth.”

“I don’t have a mouth.”

“Your three favorite things are situational analysis, opening your big mouth, and being sarcastic.”

“You know, I thought they were brothers,” Bodhi spoke up again, almost to himself. He giggled, full of drink.

“Aw, it’s sweet though, don’t you think? Married for years and years, and still so in love?” Jyn, now months past the events of Scarif, was finally starting to relax. The potent jiktaan they had all been drinking certainly helped.

Cassian smiled a little. “Yeah, okay, fine, it’s great that they’re together, it’s great that we’re all together, but I don’t want to think about--”

“It’s ninety-seven point three-five-seven percent, by the way.” Kay added.

“What is?” Bodhi asked.

Cassian palmed his face.

***

Chirrut’s back hit the door, knocking a gasp out of him. Their lips met with contented hums, over and over again, the wet sound of open mouths and tongues mingling only exciting them further. Chirrut pulled back on Baze’s hair, exposing his neck. Baze’s lips fell open with a moan as his lover’s mouth pressed up to his skin, a moan reciprocated when his hips pinned Chirrut tighter against the door. There was hushed cursing in Jedhan. Baze wrapped an arm around Chirrut and smashed his hand against the door panel. It opened with a hiss, and the two stumbled into the room, the door sealing shut behind them.

Baze all but threw his lover onto their bed, and wasted no time in pouncing on top of him. “Remember what I said to you at the table?” His breath was hot and heavy in Chirrut’s ear, full of breath and desire. Just the sound of it made his cock throb, already painfully hard against Baze.

“Clearly.” Chirrut groaned. He was feeling lightheaded and wobbly from drink; It wasn’t unpleasant, but it intensified Baze’s rocking motions against him. “I’m already contemplating it.”

“You’re so easy when you’ve had too much to drink.” Baze grinned, beginning a wandering trail of kisses from Chirrut’s ear.

“Only for you, husband.” The term made Baze’s eyes squeeze shut. He moaned through gritted teeth, before sucking his mouth against Chirrut’s lovely, pale neck. “Oh, oh Baze…” He wanted to leave marks, patches of dappled red bruises. He was branding him, claiming him. His mind went white-hot, possessed of a need to show everyone that Chirrut belonged to him.

Baze’s hands went to work quickly on Chirrut’s robes, shoving aside what he couldn’t immediately remove and leaving another mark on every few inches of skin. “I love you, Chirrut.” He whispered against his skin. He couldn’t help it. Despite the lust and the jiktaan setting him alight, the intensity of his love for his dearest companion was still almost overwhelming. Even after decades together, the feeling of desire never faded, even slightly. He would remember at times like these the first night they spent together, and how terrifying and wonderful it was - how beautiful Chirrut was, and the first time he heard his best friend moan his name.

“Baze…” Chirrut began to sound needy as his lover’s mouth drifted lower and lower across his abdomen. His voice cracked. Baze smiled against his skin.

“Yes, my love?”

“D-don’t stop, Baze…”

“What do you want me to keep doing?” His tone was conspiratorial. “This?” Lips slightly parted, he pressed his mouth to the top of Chirrut’s inner thigh, allowing his hand to cup against his twitching cock.

“Nnng-- aah! Baze, yes, please…” He exhaled sharply, his hips helplessly pushing up to Baze’s touch.

“Please what?”

“T-touch me. Let me feel you.” Chirrut’s voice was halting, throaty.

“Mmm…. no.” Baze stood up and slowly began undressing himself.

Chirrut shot up on the bed, and nearly fell off, still floating in jiktaan. “Baze!”

Baze giggled light-headedly. His fingers crossed his torso, unfastening the various zippers and buttons on his coverall. “You’re forgetting, lover.” He dragged the garment off his shoulders, letting it tantalizingly slip down to his hips, exposing the tight black undershirt he always wore. There was a hint of his underwear showing at the crest of his hips. All the frustration drained immediately out of Chirrut. He stared blankly at Baze. “I don’t hear any begging.” He couldn’t see a lick of it, of course, but Chirrut had felt him top-to-bottom hundreds of times, and the rustle of his disrobing was more than enough to evoke the “sight” of Baze’s mostly-naked body.

“Begging!” Chirrut protested. Baze finished unzipping his coverall and slid it off his hips. It hit the floor. His underwear bundled his junk up nice and snug. The outline of his arousal was very, very visible. “B-begging…” Chirrut’s eyes glazed over, and words were being actively wiped from his mind. One of Baze’s strong, rough hands dropped down to rub at himself. “I… need you. Right now.”

“Well you’re going to have to get on your knees.” Chirrut appeared to consider it for about a half a second, before stumbling off the bed and scrambling to his knees. Baze looked pleased. He pulled the last shred of his clothing off. “Beg for me, Cricket.”

Chirrut was as awestruck at Baze as he was irritated that he would have the audacity to ask for such a thing. He inched closer to his husband, placed his hands on his thighs, and gazed up at him. “Please, Baze. Let me taste you. Please.”

Baze’s mouth went dry. He had hoped to tease Chirrut a little longer, but looking down at those milky-blue eyes weakened his resolve. His cock pulsed in the open air, inches from Chirrut’s soft, warm lips. “Give me your mouth.”

Obligingly, Chirrut guided Baze’s stiff length to his lips, pressing a kiss against its tip. He slid an inch inside his mouth, resting it atop his plush tongue. Baze groaned, unable to keep his hips from rolling forward. Another inch turned into another. The sight of his cock sliding into Chirrut’s mouth was always so intoxicating. He looked so pure, and so beautiful, and _gods I love him, I want him_ … Chirrut reached down to stroke his own inner thigh, desperate to touch himself, but he couldn’t beg any more with his mouth full of Baze’s cock, and he couldn’t make himself stop. He hummed with pleasure, the gentle vibrating making Baze moan helplessly. Baze knew he was going to cum if he didn’t stop Chirrut. Reluctantly, he pulled back, keeping Chirrut in place by his chin.

“Baze-I-need-to-touch-myself-” Chirrut blurted out. “Please Baze!” His ass clenched as he thrusted at nothing, still on his knees on the floor.

Baze reached down to help his lover to his feet. “No.” He intoned softly. Chirrut gave him a panicked look. He lifted the semi-nude monk into his arms, giving him a soft kiss before laying him back down onto the bed.

“Nnnngh, Baze!” Chirrut’s nails were digging into his thigh. Baze palmed a handful of massage oil and rubbed it between his hands. “I need you… nnh… in… inside me.” Chirrut didn’t like to talk dirty. He felt it was unbecoming, that it sounded silly - but only when he did it. When Baze whispered those things in his ear, he felt hot and anxious, maybe even a little embarrassed, but he never wanted those words to stop. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to recall the sound of Baze’s moans.

A slick hand wrapped around Chirrut’s cock, and he nearly came on the spot. The touch lit his nerves on fire, sending a wave of pleasure through his body, creeping up to the base of his skull. It stroked him slowly, only a couple of times, and then he felt Baze’s weight on the bed. He felt his knees being parted, and that weight sliding between his legs. There was the sound of skin on skin, of self-satsifaction, the scent of jiktaan from their heavy breaths, and that oil with the flower extract in it that Chirrut loved so much. It smelled like home and felt warm. He could feel it permeating his skin already, where Baze had massaged it onto Chirrut’s waiting cock.

Baze’s fingertips pressed up against Chirrut’s entrance. Still slick with oil, they made him feel warm and relaxed, despite how damnably aroused he was. He could still hear Baze stroking himself, bringing himself up to pace with him. Baze’s eyes were on his husband, gazing at the yearning expression on his face, his hungry stare touching and groping and palming every inch of Chirrut’s body. Baze made a sound halfway between a grunt and a moan - even just LOOKING at Chirrut was arousing. The very sight of him, half-stripped, writhing and vulnerable beneath him was almost blinding. Baze pushed his fingers inside, deeper, until his thumb was flush with Chirrut’s perineum. “Are you ready, love?” Baze asked softly. He always asked. Chirrut nodded. Slowly, Baze’s fingers retreated, the sound of oil against skin making his mouth water. He guided the head of his cock to Chirrut’s entrance, eliciting a hitched gasp from the monk. His free hand grabbed one of Chirrut’s legs, lifting it up as he gingerly pushed himself deeper inside. 

“Oh, Baze… Baze…” Chirrut was chanting his husband’s name like a prayer. “Baze, I need… all of you, Baze…” his toes were curled so tightly that his legs began to shake. When their bodies met, Baze was bent over Chirrut, overwhelmed by the feeling of filling him completely. His long hair dangled over his shoulders, almost touching Chirrut’s belly. He felt like he needed to catch his breath, as if his chest was emptied of air. His own heartbeat throbbed behind his eyes. He felt weak. He felt desperately in love.

After a moment, he took a breath, sliding out and thrusting back inside his lover, that familiar and pleasant sound of oil and precome and skin returning. It made Baze grin a little, amused almost as much as aroused. As he let his hand wrap around Chirrut’s cock, he thrusted again, stroking him along with his own rhythm. There was a circular motion in his hips, rocking him as much as fucking him, finding the right leverage to be able to fit his prodigious length inside Chirrut. The way the monk clenched around him, he wasn’t making it particularly easy, but that seemed to be half the pleasure if his moans were any indication.

“Chirrut… I’m going to come inside you.” Baze’s voice was quiet, collected, but heavy with breath. His pace was quickening. “My Chirrut.”

“Baze!--aah!” Those words were more than enough to coax an orgasm out of Chirrut. His hips bucked as he came on his belly, moaning Bazes name over, and over again. It was all Baze could do to thrust roughly into him once, and again, their skin smacking together, before he came with his husband, and collapsed on top of him.

Baze wiped a wet hand on the sheet before wrapping his arms around Chirrut, holding him tightly, groaning and mumbling against Chirrut’s bare chest. Neither of them seemed concerned about the mess they’d made of each other. “Oh, Chirrut…” Baze sighed, clutching at his husband, “My beautiful little Cricket.”

Drowsy from the release and too much drink, they quickly fell asleep tangled in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the beautiful Spiritassassin/Chirrut x Baze community, to my chums in the Ragethirst Crew, and anyone and everyone who has ever given kudos, comments, likes, or reblogs to my work. I hope you enjoyed it - thanks for reading, and may the Force be with you!


End file.
